REBORN: Band Style
by three notes
Summary: The room was filled with a soft hum of flute and clarinet...Just a short...drabble of Reborn charys playing instruments.  not orchestra


Am I the only one who has written a band related story for Reborn?...Hm. The heat during summer and the pain got into me. Eheh. Gotta love band. Enjoy.

(Not my first fanfic. This is my first submitted one.)

REBORN doesn't belong to me. The fanfic does.

* * *

It was the first day of school, and Sawada Tsunayoshi was late...

"Aw man! Why didn't the stupid alarm go off?" he huffed as he ran to the school.

When he got there, Tsuna quickly went to the office to pick up his schedule.

'Aw great...I've got band first block...which is right now!'

He sprinted to band hall and didn't see the sign that read, 'CAUTION! Wet Floor!'.

So, the tiny boy lost his balance and slid right THROUGH the door that lead to the classroom. It was very quiet.

"Ow ow ow, my head...that hurt," he whined.

"Ahem! Good to see you again, Sawada."

Tsuna's teary eyes looked up to see a group of students in an arc and his music teacher glaring at him.

'Hiiiiee! Scary!' his mind screamed, but his lips were dry; then he started to stutter.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I won't be l-late again!"

Silence

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut and got ready for an earful...but that didn't happen.

Instead, the teacher laughed and said, "Don't be such a worry-wart! It's fine!"

"Huh?" Tsuna looked at the lady and noticed that she was being sincere.

"It's the first day of school. There's always a kid who'll be late. Now, just take a seat."

Tsuna did as told. A couple of minutes went by with introductions and rules. Then, the teacher took out her eye glasses.

"Alright class, take out your instruments."

Everyone started to move around. Percussionists went to the large storage room; brass players to another; and woodwinds to their lockers.

A few minutes later, the students were all settled into their respective seats.

"All right class, exercises 1-8. Percussion, feel free to do your exercises as well."

She raised her baton and brought them down.

1 2 3. Everyone took a deep breath. 4.

A concert 'F' shrouded the entire classroom. The snares and quads were felt by the whole band. The xylophones and marimbas softly echoed around. The brass were loud and clear. The woodwinds were strong and pretty. Everyone seemed to enjoy this. Including Tsuna.

After the exercises and warm ups, the students took out their music.

"I'm guessing you all practiced during your break?"

The band nodded with a 'Yes, Ma'am'.

She smiled, "Ok then, let's play just the opening. Straight through."

Some students groaned while others whooped.

"Teacher, do we have to sing?" Irie Shoichi asked shyly, gripping his saxaphone.

The teacher nodded, "Yep, and include the sound effects."

More groans and whoops.

"Alright, any more questions?"

A hand was raised.

"Yes, Gokudera-san?"

"Can I switch seats? This guy annoys the hell outta me," his thumb was gestured to a tall, blue haired youth.

"Kufufu, do you hate me that much, Hayato-kun?"

The silver haired boy twitched, "Don't call me that, you pineapple freak!"

"Kufufu, better take that back; or do you prefer, Goku-kun?"

"Why you!"

"Gokudera-san!"

The teacher had snapped.

The band went quiet. Gokudera whipped his head to his teacher, annoyed.

"It's his damn fault! I-" he stopped.

The teacher was glaring at him. He gulped.

"If you so as much yell at a fellow band member again, I WILL have you suffer the consequences."

The Italian only nodded.

"Kufufu, I think he gets the picture."

"The same goes for you, Mukuro-san. Don't harass another student! How many times do I have to tell you?"

The Italian only smiled slyly. "Of course, Teacher."

The teacher then directed her attention to the whole band.

"Alright, any more questions?"

No answer.

She smiled.

"Okay. 1 2 Breath."

The room was filled with a soft hum of flute and clarinet. The marimbas and vibraphones quietly came in, along with a murmur of Reborn's tenor sax. Levi hit his bass drum suddenly, cueing the brass to play their part. A few hits of the drum later, the entire band hall was filled with a serene ballad, mixed with a march. Next will be the solos and duets.

The first was solo by Bel. He Swiftly his all the notes on his bassoon, not a single mistake.

Then a flute duet by Kyoko and Hana. Their cheery sounds filling the quiet parts of the band.

Another duet by Xanxus and Squalo. Their baritones giving off a mellow tune.

Three solos by Irie, Fon, and Verde; coming in one after the other with their saxophones. A flowy feel they gave off.

Lal and her piccolo were next. The high notes drifted, creating small echoes.

Now it was a bari sax solo. Colonello almost rushed through it, but Reborn stomped the blond's foot just in time.

The bari's slow yet hopeful melody was Yamamoto's cue.

He joined in and played his solo. His arm moved flowingly, making him look like a natural trombone player.

After him, it was another triplet. Mukuro, Lussuria, and Gokudera. Lussuria started strong on his trumpet, then gradually got softer. Whereas, Mukuro and Gokudera crescendo. Their solos were the same, but in different pitches. Gokudera kept glaring at the other Italian. The latter, only smirked. There were competing to see who sounded better. As they held their note, a strong squeaky instrument took over.

It was young Chromy's turn. Along with the gassy sound of Mammon's bass clarinet.

Both were confident in their playing.

Then, a snare and quad quickly made their way into the wind players. Ken and Skull swiftly, but softly, struck their instruments.

Hibari, Fuuta, Chikusa, I-Pin, Lambo, Ryohei, and Fran were next.

Fran's cowbell was hit with a small beat.

I-Pin struck the chimes with ease; the sound was cheerful. Fuuta, Hibari, and Chikusa played their parts rather strongly. Their grips on their mallets loose and comfortable. Lambo skillfully hit the cymbals together; their clash like a wave. Ryohei's grip on his mallets were tight, but he struck the timpani with a swift crescendo. The last hit, he hit hard...TOO hard. The mallet went THROUGH the skin of the drum. BUT! Its note was still heard, cueing the final solo.

Tsuna's fingers gripped his clarinet tightly.

He always got nervous at this part of the song. He didn't know why HE had to play this solo. Of all people...

Taking a slow and deep breath in, his first note came out decent. The next was better, and the next was pretty. After that, he managed to let loose his anxiousness and got really into it.

As he neared the final measures, he looked up and saw Kyoko, his crush, wearing a small smile and looking at him.

He felt his cheeks get warm and his fingers got sweaty. His breathing staggered a bit, cutting the notes short. He freaked out and tried to continue, but he fingered the wrong notes and cracked the few he fingered right. The solo was pretty much ruined.

As the wind chimes rang out, and the band put down their instruments, Tsuna's face was practically a tomato. Looking closely, one could see a small stream of air coming out from his ears. His body was shaking...

"Well, that went rather well. Don't you think?" the teacher asks, a smile playing on her lips.

The band whooped and cheered.

"Very little mistakes. Fast recoveries." The teacher nodded. "Alright then, get ready for second block."

The band groaned.

"Ah, and let's give a round of applause for the soloists."

The room was filled with applause and cheers.

Tsuna was confused. Why didn't he get in trouble? He looked at the teacher. She didn't seem mad at all.

Then he looked back at Kyoko.

She was giggling.

Tsuna was amazed. For once, he wasn't yelled at or looked down by his class. He was happy.

His shaking stopped, and he started to clap as well.

Everyone was happy.

Then, the teacher's aura turned completely hostile.

Nobody seemed to notice until she yelled,

"DAMN IT, SASAGAWA RYOHEI! THIS IS THE TENTH DRUM SKIN YOU TEAR!"

~fin~


End file.
